


Sudontku

by wneleh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sudoku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years ago, in Cascade...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudontku

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm posting EVERYTHING.

Sudontku  
by Helen W.

"Blair, you going for the all-time high score?"

"Huh?"

"On the lieutenant's exam. I haven't seen you crack the books this hard since 1999."

"Oh, ah, yeah, sure, I'm in good shape."

"You - you ARE studying for it, right? That's what you're working on right now?"

"Well..."

"Let me see... what the HELL is that?"

"It's, um, well, it's..."

"What's with all these numbers?"

"See, you try to get the numbers one through nine in each of these boxes, and also along each row. So that they don't repeat. Um, here's an easy one I printed out earlier."

"Yeah, let me see that."

Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Um, Jim, I'm going to crack the study manual now. I was wondering if you could quiz me on the... uh... Jim, are you listening to me?"

"Go away, Sandburg, I'm busy."


End file.
